Another Shinobi Story
by Nara Kazame
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan Sasuke, Sakura harus menjalankan misi solo melawan Orochimaru. Setelah Sasuke diselamatkan, ternyata ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam diri Sasuke. Apakah itu? Dan bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?/"Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke,"/RnR, please?:) newbie


**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi Gaara punya saya, lho!**

* * *

Sakura memandangi satu per satu wajah teman-temannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah semakin menunjukkan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang sangat dan ingin sekali menahan Sakura. Gadis itu jadi terkekeh sendiri.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalian tidak perlu sedih begitu," ucap Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Sakura-chan, aku yakin ini bukan sebuah misi. Aku yakin itu," balas Lee disertai lelehan air mata. Membuat Sakura akhirnya menghela napas. Sulit memang untuknya menjelaskan hal ini pada teman-temannya. Namun ia sudah berjanji untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Sudahlah. Bagiku, yang terpenting adalah aku akan menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha."

Belum sempat yang lainnya membalas perkataan Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto meneriaki namanya dari kejauhan sembari berlari. Dari raut wajahnya, Sakura tahu jelas Naruto tidak menyetujuinya untuk menjalani misi solo berbahaya tersebut. Lagipula, sangat tidak masuk akal jika mencari Sasuke yang sebegitu sulitnya, tetapi hanya Sakura yang mencari.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Sakura, kemudian dengan geram ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura. Namun sebelum Naruto membuatnya begitu mual, ia segera menahan kedua tangan Naruto dan memberikan senyuman menenangkan untuk jinchuuriki tersebut.

"Naruto—"

"SAKURA-CHAN! KAU SUDAH GILA!?" tanya Naruto geram. Sakura terperanjat, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau tidak akan pergi sendirian! Aku akan ikut bersamamu!"

"Naruto, kau disini saja. Aku pergi hanya sebentar, kok. Lagipula, kau adalah calon hokage, tugasmu adalah melindungi desa. Ne?" ucap Sakura kemudian memberikan senyuman singkat hingga ke matanya. Naruto menghela napas. Ia ingin sekali ikut Sakura menyelamatkan Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya membawa Sasuke kembali. Namun apa yang dikatakan Sakura ada benarnya.

Neji, yang ikut mengantar Sakura hingga ke gerbang perbatasan desa Konoha, memberikan pandangan menyelidik. Bukan hanya Neji, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pun memberinya pandangan yang aneh.

"_Dari_ _kemampuannya… aku sangat tidak yakin. Dia bisa saja mati terbunuh_," pikir Neji dalam hati. Shikamaru pun hampir berpikiran sama dengan Neji. Hingga akhirnya Sakura menoleh pada mereka berdua. Ia sangat mengerti tatapan itu.

"Ne, aku memang tidak berguna seperti yang lainnya. Di dalam dunia ninja, mungkin akulah yang paling lemah. Maka dari itu, jika aku mati di perjalanan nanti, tidak akan ada ruginya. Ya 'kan?" tanya Sakura lembut. Ia masih setia memberikan senyumannya pada tema-teman di depannya.

"K-Kau b-bicara a-apa, Sakura-chan? T-Tentu saja k-kau adalah shinobi y-yang kuat," tukas Hinata tegas. Sementara yang lainnya kembali memberikan tatapan sedih.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian seperti sedang melihatku untuk yang terakhir kali saja. Aku akan kembali, kok. Aku janji, oke?"

Setelah Sakura melambaikan tangannya, ia pun segera berlari dan melompati pohon. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menemukan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Begitu ia menemukan Orochimaru, ia akan menjalankan taktik yang sudah ia bicarakan pada Tsunade.

Ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin menyelamatkan Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Naruto tidak mampu lagi menahan kerutan di dahinya. Betul-betul mengherankan. Bukannya ia merendahkan kemampuan Sakura, tapi… kenapa? Naruto juga merupakan sahabat Sasuke, teman satu timnya, tapi kenapa harus Sakura yang diberi misi seperti ini?

Tanpa mempedulikan teman-teman shinobinya yang lain, Naruto segera berlari ke gedung Hokage. Tak lain untuk menanyakan perihal hal ini pada Tsunade-baachan. Jika ia harus memaksa, ia akan memaksa Tsunade untuk mengikuti jejak Sakura.

Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan Hokage dengan tidak sabaran. Karena tidak sabar, Naruto akhirnya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan wajah berapi-api, ia mendekati Tsunade dan bersiap memaksa untuk diberikan misi yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Ne, sepertinya kaumemang harus mengetahuinya," ucap Tsunade tenang. Naruto yang tadinya hampir meledak, langsung menyernyit bingung.

Kemudian Tsunade memberikan secarik kertas kumal berukuran 15x10 cm kepadanya. Dengan ragu, Naruto mengambil kertas kumal tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

_Datanglah ke kuil dekat Negara petir, sebelah barat dari Konoha._

_Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, maka datanglah. Selamatkanlah dirinya._

_Dengan syarat, kau harus datang sendiri._

_Jika kau membawa bala bantuan, aku akan langsung membunuh Sasuke tepat di depan matamu._

_Orochimaru_

Naruto menyernyitkan dahinya heran. Apakah Orochimaru sebegitu pengecutnya? Apa yang ia inginkan dari Sakura?

"Surat? Yang benar saja! Orochimaru mengirimkan surat pada Sakura-chan?!"

"Hm. Dia tidak mengirim surat itu sembarangan. Lebih tepatnya, surat tersebut dibawa oleh angin, tanpa terlihat hingga akhirnya masuk ke Konoha." Naruto menatap surat tersebut ambigu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sakura bisa mati jika berhadapan dengan Orochimaru.

"Naruto, tolong kau cari Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru dan Rock Lee. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan," ucap Tsunade kemudian menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas meja dan mulai berpikir.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto mengangguk dan segera pergi dari hadapan Tsunade.

···

"_Shishou?" Sakura menatap Tsunade khawatir saat ia menyerahkan kertas kumal tersebut pada gurunya. Tsunade kemudian memejamkan matanya, berpikir._

"_Orochimaru tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. Pasti ada rencana dibalik ini semua," ucap Tsunade setelah beberapa menit terjadi peperangan batin dalam dirinya. Sakura mengangguk, ia juga berpikir seperti itu._

"_Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke,"_

"_Orochimaru sangat licin. Ia tidak bisa ditipu dengan mudah. Dan tidak mungkin ia memberikan Sasuke secara cuma-cuma kepadamu," balas Tsunade tegas. Sakura kemudian menghela napas. Ia tahu Orochimaru sangat menginginkan Sasuke sejak lama. Tubuh Sasuke, yang merupakan tubuh seorang Uchiha, dapat membuatnya bertambah kuat dan dengan mudah menguasai dunia shinobi._

"_Tetapi untuk apa Orochimaru membunuhku? Daripada memberikan surat itu untukku, lebih baik untuk Naruto kan? Naruto juga merupakan sahabat Sasuke." Kata-kata Sakura membuat Tsunade kembali berpikir._

"_Tidak ada jalan lain. Ini adalah suatu tantangan dan misi. Kau harus menerimanya. Usahakanlah yang terbaik, bawalah Sasuke kembali." Sakura mengangguk mantap._

"_Hai' Shishou!"_

"_Kau hanya perlu waspada, aku akan mengirimkan bala bantuan setelah beberapa menit kau keluar dari Konoha agar Orochimaru tidak dapat mendeteksinya." Sakura kembali mengangguk dengan tegas. Ia pasti akan berusaha mengalahkan Orochimaru meski itu hampir tidak akan terjadi._

"_Baik, Shishou."_

"_Aku curiga Orochimaru mengincarmu karena kau adalah muridku. Kau adalah seorang Kunoichi, namun aku yakin kau dapat mengatasi semuanya." Sakura mengangguk lagi dengan patuh. Ia seperti akan menghadapi perang dunia shinobi sekarang._

"_Baiklah, Shishou. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi," ucap Sakura lalu beranjak pergi. Sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu, Tsunade kembali memanggilnya._

"_Sakura." Gadis berambut pink tersebut menoleh, mendapati ekspresi Tsunade yang baru kali ini ia mengerti artinya. Kekhawatiran. "Aku percaya padamu," lanjut Tsunade penuh keyakinan. Sakura tersenyum._

"_Arigatou," ucap Sakura kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan Hokage._

···

"Karena aku yakin kalian sudah mengerti maksudku memanggil kalian melalui cerita tadi, maka segeralah laksanakan. Jangan sampai merusak rencana, karena itu bisa membahayakan diri kalian. Neji, kau yang akan memimpin pergerakan. Shikamaru, kau pikirkan taktik agar Orochimaru tidak bisa mendeteksi pergerakan kalian."

Keempat pemuda di depannya mengangguk pasti. Masing-masing sudah membawa peralatan ninjanya dan bersiap untuk segera pergi menyusul Sakura. Naruto masih belum faham apa yang akan Orochimaru lakukan terhadap Sakura. Namun ia akan membunuh Orochimaru, meskipun harus mengabaikan rencana, jika Sakura berada dalam bahaya.

* * *

Review please? Masih newbie, jadi mohon maaf bila ada salah :p This is just the beginning. So, wait and review so I can continue it. Thannkkkssss!:*


End file.
